SON
by Aprilpp
Summary: Yesung dan Siwon terjebak dalam suatu hubungan gila, meskipun tidak memiliki hubungan darah...namun menjalin hubungan dengan sesama anggota keluarga tidak dapat dibenarkan, bukan'/ "Yesung, kumohon dengarkan aku…"/YEWON


Summary: Aku adalah anakmu. Kau adalah ayahku. Meskipun begitu…bukankah kita tetap bisa 'bersama?'/ "Yesung, kumohon dengarkan aku…"/YEWON

Pair: Yewon/ Wonsung

.

.

Chapter 1

Pintu senada ebony itu berderit pelan kala sosok mungil dengan seragam lengkap itu ikut masuk. Angin musim panas berhembus pelan membelai kulit putihnya. Langit sudah temaram, meski liukan jingga itu belum sepenuhnya menghilang.

"Appa, aku pulang." Hening.

Namja bermata sabit itu mencari sekeliling, netranya tidak menemukan apapun selain ruang tamu yang gelap kecuali sinar tv yang terus menyala tanpa ada yang menyaksikan. Ia memutuskan tidak memikirkannya, Karena ia pasti tahu siapa yang sudah melakukannya.

"Dasar ceroboh…"

Selesai menanggalkan ketsnya, ia berjalan pelan melewati ruang dengan suara tv nyaring itu, menenteng bawaannya yang berupa sekantong belanjaan dan bahan makanan. Beserta tas punggungnya. Melepas blazer dark blue itu sebelum akhirnya menaikkan kerah lengan seragamnya.

Suara pelatuk kompor memecah ruang dapur beserta suara-suara pisau lain yang mengiris-iris sayuran.

"..."

.

.

Hanya decitan ekor pintu bersama lantai porselen yang mengisi keheningan. Pintu kamar tersebut terbuka pelan, namja manis yang sama kini menutupnya kembali. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah, takut membangunkan sosok kekar yang tengah mendengkur dibawah gulungan selimut. Wajah kokoh yang terpejam itu mengenyuhkan hatinya. Gurat-gurat lelah itu sudah nampak menebal dibawah kelopak mata namja dengan berusia 28 tahun tersebut.

"Appa…"

Ia tidak akan tega menyentuh pria dewasa tersebut meski sehelai rambut, jika saja ia tidak ingat sang 'Appa' belum menyentuh apapun untuk mengisi perutnya. Dapat ia lihat dari wastafel dapur yang bersih tanpa cucian piring.

"Appa, irreona..." Jemari mungil itu mendarat diatas hidung mancung sang Appa.

Namun hanya dengusan malas beserta erangan protes yang ia terima. Sibakan selimut itu menampakkan tubuh kekar yang tertutupi piyama, beberapa kancing atasannya terbuka. Namja manis itu kembali mendesah. Wajah itu meskipun tampan dan seingatnya sangat menyebalkan, namun jika dihadapkan dengan kondisinya yang kelelahan seperti ini, ia juga yang tidak tega.

"Appa...irreona, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam." Ulangnya, kini guncangan menjadi pengganti sentuhan lembut diantara bahu sang pria kekar.

"Ugh..." Akhirnya, netra obsidian itu menampakkan maniknya.

"Hoamm...selamat pagi Sungie.." Jam berapa sekarang?

Yang dipanggil Sungie merengut sebal, bukan hanya usaha yang tidak kecil untuk membuat mahluk besar itu keluar dari alam mimpi, bahkan sekarang namja berstatus 'Appa' itu sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana pagi dan mana malam. Memang sejak kapan kuda besar itu tertidur?

"Ini masih malam, bangunlah karena aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam." Ia menyilangkan tangannya tidak sabaran. Sementara pria dewasa yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya itu tetap tidak bergeming. "Sudah tahu masih malam tapi masih membangunkan Appa, kau pasti tahu Appa lelah setelah seharian bekerja...untuk menghidupimu." Ayolah, rengutan kekanakan itu tidak akan cocok dengan wajah joker yang ketampanannya setara dengan visual Super Junior itu. Si mungil dengan gaya bossy-nya hanya mencibir.

"Eoh? Tidak usah mengigatkanku. Sekarang bangun dan cepat makan atau aku akan makan sendiri."

Sang Appa mendengus, percuma bersikap manis didepan remaja 18 tahun ini.

"Baiklah Appa akan makan, tapi disini..." Alis yang naik turun sugestif itu tidak membuat yang manis curiga, tidakkah kata-kata itu bisa dianggap ambigu?

"Baiklah akan kuantarkan kesini..." Namja mungil itu melengos.

"Chankanmman." Sebuah genggaman kuat dipergelangan tangan kanan itu menghentak. Choi Yesung, si namja manis itu menatap sang Appa dengan tanda tanya dan keheranan.

"Mwoya?"

"Maksudku-" Sebuah tarikan kuat membuat tubuh ringan itu terhempas keatas ranjang, bersama wajah merah yang kini bersentuhan dengan dada bidang yang tertutupi piyama. Sentuhan melinting pada kurva punggungnya membuatnya terbelalak.

Bibir joker itu berbisik, "Memakanmu disini..." Kurva tubuh mungilnya meremang, sungguh ia sudah hafal apa yang dimaksud dengan nada rendah-dan-seksi-itu. Ugh…sudah kuduga, itu maksudnya.

Choi Yesung membulatkan sabitnya, sebelum manik itu terpejam kala bibir joker itu melumat habis belahan merah mudanya. Bukankah ia seharusnya tahu, jika gelagat itu terlalu mencurigakan. Hanya saja, ia sedang tidak mau jika harus terbangun dengan tubuh lemas keesokan harinya.

'Choi Siwon, kau ayah terburuk yang pernah kukenal!'

.

.

.

Malam terlewati, dengkuran halus berbau mint terasa menerpa wajah manisnya. Yesung mengerut-ngerutkan wajahnya, rasa janggal itu ada diantara bagian belakangnya yang terasa diremas dan ditampar beberapa kali. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, 'appa sengaja atau 'mengigau'. Apapun itu, keduanya tetap tidak dapat dibiarkan.

"Appa!" Ia terhenyak saat menyadari kondisi telanjangnya, sementara Choi Siwon, sang ayah kini masih terlelap dengan kedua tangan yang sudah merayap kemana-mana. Ia mendengus. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun masih bisa melakukan sesuatu.

"Appa sialan..."

Ia menjauhkan kedua tangan kokoh itu dari tubuh intimnya. Apapun yang ada dalam pikiran kalian melihat hubungan ayah-anak yang terlihat janggal ini benar adanya. Mereka memang terikat hubungan keluarga meskipun pada kenyatannya pria tampan itu bukan ayah kandungnya. Tiri.

Choi Siwon dan ibunya menikah lima tahun yang lalu, hubungan mereka tentu saja baik-baik saja dan ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki ayah bertanggung jawab seperti Choi Siwon, dan bila diingat lagi pun ia tidak pernah berfiir akan. menjadi seperti ini hubungannya dengan sang ayah yang dulunya saling mengayomi.

Semenjak ibunya meninggal satu tahun lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan tunggal, semua terasa begitu berat. Ayah tirinya stress dan mabuk-mabukan setiap hari, selalu meracaukan nama ibunya setiap malam dalam mimpinya. Semuanya berjalan begitu berat. Ia juga yang ikut menanggung beban, memangnya kalian pikir siapa yang harus mengurus pria dewasa itu selain dirinya?

Lalu semua berjalan lambat laun sampai saat ini, hidup berdua dibawah atap yang sama membuat satu rasa yang tidak pernah ia dan Choi Siwon sendiri sangka. Hubungan gila. Mereka gila dan bubungan ini adalah hasil dari kegilaan mereka. Memangnya kenapa, banyak orang tidak waras didunia dan mereka berdua adalah sebagian kecil dari itu.

"Ahh..." Ia mengerang. Bukan, bukan dalam konteks seksual.

"Makan malamnya pasti sudah dingin." Ia mengingat dua porsi nasi goreng kimchi dan jajangmyun yang pasti sekarang sudah kehilangan rasa dan baunya. Salahkan sang ayah yang malah memilih menyantapnya dibanding mereka.

"Kau harus memberiku uang belanja lebih nanti, Uri Appa..."

.

.

.

Yesung menyiapkan sarapan paginya untuk dirinya dan sang ayah. Dua lembar roti gandum dengan selai coklat dipagi hari, tidak buruk.

"Dasi menyebalkan..." Gerutu suara bass itu dari ujung kamar.

Choi Siwon mendekati meja makan dengan wajah mengerut, menatap dasi hitam putih yang seolah tidak mau menjadi rapih untuk sebentar saja.

"Dasar Appa tidak berguna, sejak dulu kau tidak pernah bisa memasang dasi dengan benar." Ia gemas lalu menghampiri sosok jangkung yang tengah tersenyum mencurigakan itu.

"Bukankah ada kau...?" Yesung mendengus, benar juga. Jika tidak ada dia mungkin saja ayahnya itu sekarang sudah tidak berbentuk. Kacau dan buruk rupa dengan jenggot diseluruh wajahnya...huek.

"Kemari..." Siwon tersenyum—entah itu penuh arti atau keambiguan-.

Ia berjinjit susah payah, perkara merapikan dasi tentu saja bukan hal yang sulit. Tapi mengingat tinggi sang ayah yang menjulang membuatnya mau tidak mau juga ikut-ikutan repot. Lihat bagaimana kaki mungilnya harus berjinjit demi bersejajar wajah dengan dada kekar milik Siwon. Ia mungkin harus berfikir lebih keras untuk meninggikan badan.

Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang orang lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mungkin saja mereka akan mengira jika dua mahkuk bergender sama itu adalah sepasang pengantin. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja mereka memang sepertinya sudah terguncang sesuatu…

"Sudah, kenapa hal semudah ini saja Appa tidak bisa sementara mengurus perusahaanmu yang besar itu dapat dengan mudah kau tangani?" Ia menepuk pelan dasi hitam-putih yang kini rapi. Siwon tersenyum puas, mengalihkan tangan kekar yang semula diam diantara sisi tubuhnya.

"Mungkin itulah gunanya memiliki isteri..." Tangan kokoh itu memeluk pinggang Yesung erat. Terpikir olehnya untuk sedikit bermanja-manja dengan namja manis ini. Mungkin mereka tidak ingat jika hubungan ayah-anak ini masih berlaku. Mereka memang gila.

"Bicara apa sih? Umma sudah tidak ada." Yesung berusaha keras-sangat keras- untuk menjauhkan wajah tampan itu dari lehernya. Kekehan pelan bersambut dekat sekali dengan telinganya. Berdesis pelan seolah menggodanya. Hanya saja ingatkan mereka untuk melihat waktu.

"Maksudku kau Sungie...apa jadinya Appa tanpamu." Lepas dari leher, bibir itu mengecup pelan puncak kepalanya. Yesung memjamkan sabitnya erat, rasanya sangat menyenangkan diperlakukan semanis ini. Ia merasa sudah memiliki suami diusianya yang masih remaja tanggung. Bolehkah ia mengambil keuntungan atas kematian ibunya?

"Tapi aku anakmu...bukan isterimu. Dan kau sudah melewati lima menit waktuku, Appa mesum." Yesung melirik jam tangannya. Ia bisa saja melewati senin pagi ini dengan datang terlambat ke sekolahnya jika ia masih berkutat dengan kagiatan lovey doveynya.

"One more kiss, five minute again...and you'll not late honey."

"Ugh~..."

Pagi itu menjadi lebih panas dan basah.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Sajangnim…" Gadis muda itu membungkuk hormat. Name tag asisten bernama Krystal Jung itu tercetak jelas.

Sebelum namja dewasa dengan setelan jas mahal itu memasuki ruangannya, gadis muda itu bersuara.

"Anda sudah ditunggu diruangan anda Sajangnim."

"Siapa?"

"Ayah anda, Sajangnim."

Helaan nafas itu menjadi akhir dari percakapan mereka, sebelum Siwon hanya mengucapkan terima kasih lalu membuka pintu kantornya dengan wajah berkerut. Krystal tersenyum penuh pengertian, bekerja selama bertahun-tahun tentu saja membuatnya sedikit tahu akan masalah boss besar.

.

"Appa…" Netranya menyambut seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk diatas kursi direkturnya. Wajah yang terlihat familiar dengan wajahnya nampak tenang, pria tua itu bangkit lalu menghampiri darah daging satu-satunya itu.

"Siwon-ah, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tepukan hangat diantara kedua bahunya, Siwon menghela nafas.

"Langsung saja Appa, apa yang membawa Appa kemari?"

"Jangan terlalu dingin begitu, Appa hanya ingin mengunjungi putera tunggal Appa saja. Apa itu salah?" Kata-kata itu terdengar familiar ditelinga yang lebih muda.

"Jadi bukan untuk mempertemukanku dengan yeoja lagi?" Ia ragu apakah itu mungkin, karena hanya ada segelintir alasan yang akan membuat ayahnya mau bersusah-susah menyusulnya kemari.

"Itu salah satunya." Siwon terhenyak.

Siwon mengerut keningnya.

"Appa, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk berhenti menjodohkanku dengan yeoja-yeoja lagi?" Nada bass itu berat. Ia hanya tidak mau mengingat ini sudah keberapa kalinya ia dipertemukan –lagi- dengan yeoja-yeoja asing itu.

Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas, wajah yang miliki garis ketampanan yang mirip dengan Siwon itu juga nampak tegang.

"Sudah kesekian kalinya aku harus menolah wanita, aku tidak bisa terus menerus menolak yeoja-yeoja itu Appa."

" Kalau begitu kau hanya harus menerima salah satu dari mereka, kau tidak akan tahu mereka wanita yang akan membuatmu nyaman atau tidak jika kau melirik mereka saja tidak!" Choi Kiho, pria paruh baya itu tidak akan mau kalah argumen dengan putra tunggalnya itu. Sungguh, berdebat dengan orang yang memiliki darah keturunan keluarga Choi itu akan sangat melelahkan.

"Aku akan memilih calon pendampingku kelak atas keinginanku sendiri. Tanpa harus dengan campur tangan Appa!"

"Lalu harus sampai kapan Appa menunggu? Appa sudah tua Siwon, Appa ingin segera menimang cucu. Mendiang isterimu juga pasti akan merestuimu." Choi Kiho menurunkan oktafnya. Sama-sama berwatak keras, mungkin dengan sedikit kelembutan dan bujukan akan melukuhkan hati namja pewaris Hyundai itu.

Siwon menekan dahinya. "Bukan itu masalahnya Appa, aku memang masih sangat mencintai isteriku. Tapi yang paling penting, aku belum mau berkomitmen dengan pernikahan lagi Appa. Mengertilah."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Appa dan Ummamu? Apa kau tidak mau mengerti?"

"…Bukan begitu, hanya saja. Aku hanya belum siap."

Yang lebih tua mengehela nafasnya lelah. Harusnya ia tahu hasil dari perdebatan panjang ini adalah kekalahannya.

"Jika memang kau bersikeras, cepatlah berkencan dengan wanita pilihanmu dan bawa wanita itu kehadapan Appa. Dan jangan menjadikan ini sebagai caramu lari dari tanggung jawabmu memberikan penerus keluarga, Choi Siwon. Karena jika begitu, Appa akan menyeretmu kehadapan wanita yang Appa pilih."

Masalahnya adalah, orang yang ia cintai adalah seorang pemuda belia…anak tirinya, namjanya.

Yesungnya.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, Siwon menghabiskan waktunya sejak petang menjelang disebuah bar malam. Mabuk-mabukan bukanlah dirinya, ia hanya tengah merenungi masa depannya. Bagaimana jika memang ia harus memenuhi satu tuntutan paling berat dalam hidupnya, semuanya nampak mudah jika saja ia tidak dihadapkan dengan Yesung. Jika saja tanpa ada Yesung ia bisa dengan mudah menerima entah itu siapa wanita yang kelak akan ia nikahi. Yesung, bagaimana dengan namja itu?

Anak tirinya yang juga merupakan kekasih gelapnya. Ah, ayah macam apa dia…tidak ada ayah yang menjalin hubungan gila dengan anak tirinya lalu berhubungan intim dengannya. Tapi bukankah sudah kubilang, mereka sudah gila, cinta adalah kegilaan.

Beberapa biji es itu bertentingan satu sama lain saat gelas sojunya ia guncang-guncang. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan pada bahu lebar itu menghenyakkan pikirannya. Saat ia menoleh, wajah cantik dengan polesan makeup tipis itu benar-benar membuat pria itu berjengit. Pasalnya wajah mereka sangat dekat, atau mungkin si cantik itu yang mengikis jarak wajah mereka.

"Siwon? Ini kau?" Bibir tebal itu bergumam. Tidak mendapat jawaban karena pria tampan itu lebih memilih memandangi wajah cantik yang nampak familiar.

"Kim Heechul?"

"Ah ternyata ini memang benar kau!" Tanpa aba-aba sebuah pelukan erat itu dihadiahkannya pada Siwon, membuat si tampan mengernyit antara bingung dan kaget. Karena well, dandanan extreme namja cantik itu mebuatnya benar-benar terguncang. Lihat bagaimana kaki jenjang itu dibalut jeans ketat dengan atasan serba minimalis, itu mengingatkan Siwon dengan para jalang yang tengah bermanja-manja dengan beberapa pelanggan berduit tebal disana.

"Ya ini aku, dan…ugh, lepaskan pelukanmu." Ia sesak, dipeluk seerat ini.

Namja cantik bernama Kim Heechul itu langsung melepaskan tautannya, "Mianhae, aku terlalu senang. Sudah lama sekali sejak kita tidak bertemu. Kau semakin tampan." Heechul tersenyum penuh arti. Lalu terduduk diatas kursi bar kosong disampingnya.

'Ya, dan kau semakin liar sejak terkhir kali aku melihatmu.'

"Hmm…" Siwon meneguk gelas soju terakhirnya, sebuah pelototan dari Kim Heechul membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

"Apa yang membuat seorang Choi Siwon mau menghabiskan malamnya ditempat seperti ini? Hmm. Seingatku kau bukan peminum."

"Memang bukan." TAK. Gelas itu ia tanggalkan.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau sampai ada disini, minum-minum di bar seperti orang frustasi.." Candanya, tidak sadar jika perkataannya nyaris seluruhnya benar.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu bukan?" Siwon tidak ingin minum lagi, kehadiran mahluk liar itu sudah membuat hasratnya padam.

"Ugh, kau tetap dingin seperti saat High School. Ngomong-ngomong dengan pertemuan kita di bar ini,. tidak adakah keinginanmu untuk menghabiskan beberapa one night stand bersama…well, aku misalnya?"

UHUK…Siwon tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sebuah tatapan obsidian tajam itu menghujam Heechul.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Siwon, kau sendiri tahu jika bar ini memang dipenuhi hal-hal seperti itu, tidak salah bukan jika aku bertanya?" Tubuh jenjang itu sengaja ia dekatkan. Namja cantik itu hanya tidak tahu jika saat ini Choi Siwon tengah berusaha keras untuk tidak mendorong wajah itu untuk menjauh darinya.

Dengan cepat Siwon meraih jas mahalnya, sebuah tatapan heran itu didapatnya manakala ia mengenakan kembali jasnya dengan rapi. Lalu bersiap pergi.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku datang kesini hanya untuk minum, bukan untuk menghabiskan malamku bersama jalang." Itu kata terakhirnya sebelum pergi melangkahkan sepatu mahal itu keluar dari tempat yang sesungguhnya tidak sesuai dengannya.

"Dia itu, selalu saja bersikap dingin padaku…" Ia menyeringai, bibir tebal berpoles lipgloss itu tersenyum nakal saat seorang pria tampan berwajah campuran Korea-China tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

.

.

Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya, suara tv yang nyaring membuatnya mengernyit. Apa mugkin Yesung belum tidur dimalam selarut ini?

Ia menghampiri ruang tamu, tempat dimana namja mungil dengan snack ringan ditangannya membuat Siwon tersenyum. Hanya saja, tv yang menyala dengan seorang namja manis yang tertidur dengan snack ditangannya, bukankah kedengarannya saja sudah menggemaskan? Pasti Yesung menunggunya pulang, ia lupa mengirim pesan agar tidak menunggunya. Handphonenya mati sejak petang.

Siwon menanggalkan tas kerjanya, mematikan tv lalu memandangi wajah polos berhias mata sabit dan bibir merah itu.

"Yesung…" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium lembut bibir hati itu. Ia sangat menyukai mencium Yesung seperti ini, bibir muda itu lembut dan selalu terasa manis…memabukkan, menggairahkan.

Yesung tidak terusik dengan sentuhannya. Itu membuatnya berani berbuat lebih, Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher namja manis itu yang terbuka, wangi sabun vanilla yang menguar selalu membuatnya ingin menciumi Yesung.

"Yesung…"

Snack keripik kentang itu terjatuh manakala tangan kekar milik Siwon mengusik baju si mungil, menyibakkan kaos polos itu hingga dada. Menampakkan tonjolan dada mungil yang langsung mendapatkan belaiannya, sembari menyesap dan menciumi leher Yesung, ia memilin nipple kemerahan itu. Berbuah remangan disepanjang permukaan kulit yang terbelai udara dingin.

"Unghh…" Yesung bergerak gelisah dibawah tidurnya. Wajahnya memerah.

"APPA!" Sebuah sentakan membuyarkan Siwon, ia mendongak mendapati wajah merah menahan malu milik namja manis itu tengah menatapnya sulit dibaca.

"Sungie, kau bangun. Mianhae…, apa kau tertidur karena menungguku?" Siwon mencium cherry merah itu sekilas.

"Tentu saja pabboya!…" Suaranya mencicit karena fokusnya terbelah dengan sentuhan tangan Siwon yang belum absen dari dadanya. Mati-matian ia menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah.

"Mianhae, handphoneku mati. Apa kau marah?" Yesung menggeleng.

"Tidak biasanya handphonemu mati, apa kau sengaja mematikannya agar aku tidak mengganggumu?"

Siwon menggeleng dan tidak mau enyah dari 'buah dadanya'. Ia tidak tahan, lalu menepis tangan nakal itu dari dadanya. "Ya! Jangan sembarangan menyentuh, jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Tentu saja bukan, aku tidak sempat menchargernya tadi pagi dan yah…benda itu mati total." Ia tidak bohong.

"Benarkah?"

"O wow…apa sekarang kau mulai curiga pada appamu ini? Kau cemburu?" Ia terkekeh melihat Yesung membuang wajahnya tidak peduli. "Memangnya kau pikir untuk apa aku bertanya jika aku tidak merasa begitu?"

"Arraseo, mianhae…aku hanya bercanda."

"Tidak lucu."

Lama-kelamaan percakapan ini jadi terasa menyebalkan ditelinga yang lebih tua, ayolah…kedua tangannya sudah menggaruk-garuk kursi karena tidak tahan menahan you know what.

Yesung terdiam memberikan jeda antara mereka, membuat Siwon lantas ingin melanjutkan sesuatu yang sempat terhenti itu.

"Appa. Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Siwon terbatuk.

"Apa maksudmu, sayang?" Entah apa maksudnya itu Siwon tidak mengerti, namun ada rasa takut seakan yang anaknya maksud adalah mengenai perjodohan yang sudah diatur Ayahnya.

"Entahlah, kupikir kau terlihat menyimpan beban akhir-akhir ini. Dan sekarang kau mengunci handphonemu!" O-ow.

"Bicara apa sih? Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, dan masalah handphone…kau tahu bukan jika kantor bukan tempat yang aman sekalipun itu adalah ruanganku, bisa saja aku meninggalkan handphoneku lalu seseorang membukanya tanpa izin…dan melihat wallpapernya." Pria byungtae itu menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Memikirkan hal-hal selain dari wallpaper dirinya dan Yesung tengah berciuman, bertelanjang. Fuck you, Sajangnim.

"Kau masih memasang foto itu?" Pipi bulat itu merona.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu setidaknya beritahu aku polanya."

Oh, dan ia baru ingat. Jika pesan dari beberapa Yeoja yang ingin dipertemukan oleh Ayahnya ternyata memang belum sepenuhnya dihapus. Hell, tidak biasanya ia melupakan untuk menghapus histori apapun yang bisa mencuatkan kecurigaan Yesung.

"Akan kuberitahu nanti, sekarang…bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi? Sayang…"

Protes Yesung Tertelan erangan. Dan bahkan secuil rasa curiga yang sempat hinggap tadi nampaknya sudah menguap, bersama nafsu yang merongrongi tubuhnya.

Siwon kembali disibukkan dengan sentuhannya, setelah absen dengan leher, ia kembali melumat habis bibir merah itu. Yesung hanya dapat mendesah karena penjarian Siwon sudah merambat menuju selangkangannya. "Nghh, A…Appa.." Ia menggigit bajunya. Sentuhan ini selalu membawanya antara rasa nikmat dan tersiksa.

"Call my name, Sungie…"

"Siwon…" Yesung menyerukan nama itu berulang kali. Menyerahkan kembali tubuhnya malam ini, untuk ayahnya. Namun satu hal, kecurigaan itu sudah terlanjur hinggap dalam memorinya.

Harusnya kau berpikir dua kali untuk membohongi anakmu, Tuan Choi.

.

.

.

TBC

Au ah! Ini sbeenarnya ff yang aku publish pertama kali namun aku hapus lagi karena banyak yang dirasa kurang. Dan soal ff My Brother, ff itu bukan yang pertama kali saya tulis…namun ff pertama di akun ffn aku. :D Yang salah paham siapa hayooooooo *ditimpuk. Berasa gak enak aja gitu, dikiranya baru pertama kali nulis padalah udah nulis setidaknya 2 ff sama yang ini XD.

For Heechul? Tunggu aja chap depan doi bakal ada ato cuman author jadiin figuran sesaat doang*dibomb*. Dan ff ini gabakal panjang2 deh janji…palingan 4 chapter ato 5 hehehe…

Update ff My Brother pas nanti Kyusung day aja yah? Tapi gak janji#plak.

Oh iya mau curhat nih, aku punya proyek satu ffn WONSUNG yang ceritanya Siwon n Yesung itu sepasang suami isteri yang udah gak lagi harmonis, dingin dan udah gak peduli sama behtera rumah tangga. Trus aku rencanainnya mereka bakal jatuh cinta lagi gitu deh kayaknya. Tapi aku masih bingung sama plot cerita sama gaya penulisannya. Bagi yang berbaik hati mohon pm aku ataupun di kotak review juga gpp. Dan pendapatnya juga apa cerita ff proyek ini gimana? Terlalu pasaran?

See you guys, jangan lupa review biar aku semangat hehehe…


End file.
